Ezirem
Ezikiel Remire aka Ezirem has an inborn DNA on his blood that gives him the powers of a superhuman and teleportation. Origin Ezikiel grew up in Arkham City with his parents, Mr. Zachary and Mrs. Ezra Remire. They own a company that produce steel. Being the only son and heir, his parents quite spoiled him but taught Ezikiel how to run the company. Because it was a big company, his father had lots of competitors and haters. One day, young Ezikiel went to a park with his butler. While his parents were on work, a mysterious guy came on their office. Ezikiel was playing peacefully but then he tripped and felt something strange in his brain. His butler helped him up but a strange force threw him away. There's a red aura surrounding Ezikiel's body. His butler approached him then explained why he is glowing. The butler told the confused child that when he's not born in the world yet, his father bought an antique legendary Arabian sword and displayed it on the living room. While his mother was cleaning the ceramics near it, she touched the blade and a red aura surrounded her. They say it's been possessed by an evil spirit. After that, they heard from one of the maids that the police called and said his parents' were murdered by an unknown suspect. Ezikiel's powers got stronger and the only thing he could think of, is revenge. He adopted the name 'Ezirem' by combining his first name and surname. Personality and Appearance Ezirem possess a devil within. That turned him to be born with red eyes with superhuman abilities and the power of teleportation. He wears a ninja armor with the colors of red, black, and gold. He has a black hair with a strand of white of the left. Ezirem is known as unstoppable and dark. He's also not patient and likes to work fast. Ezirem is a trickster and quite silly sometimes. He's always alert and active but most of the time, is the laziest of the First Class. He likes the color of red and is determinate to find and exterminate his parents' murderer. Ezirem always trusts his instincts. Powers and Abilities Because of his advance deoxyribunucleic acid due to having a legendary possession, he has superhuman powers. However, he use this to do what he want and for revenge. Teleportation * Ezirem is able to teleport at places on his reach. Red mists appear whenever he does this. Superhuman Strength * Ezirem can lift hard and heavy objects at one hand. He an also break someone's bones easily and fast. Superhuman Endurance * Ezirem can survive a bomb explosion and hard punches, Superhuman Agility * Ezirem can move as fast and as quiet as a ninja. Skilled Swordsman * Since Ezirem carries the antique Arabian sword with legendary powers, he studied how to use it and became a virtouso in using the possesed blade. Weapons * The Legendary Possessed Arabian Sword * Kunai * Shuriken * Daggers * Short Knives The Projectile Ezirem is a member of The Projectile First Class. He doesn't talk much to them except to Fauna, who is always he's companion. They train his powers and abilities that enable him to destroy anything that he doesn't want and be a pure weapon of extermination. Relationships Enthrall * Enthrall and Ezirem are friends but enemies on training. They stay cool when they are around each other but train like enemies. The two don't talk much but when it comes to training, they can chat for hours. Ezirem always ask Enthrall if Fauna is doing okay because she and Enthrall are close. Fear * Fear and Ezirem talk about dark arts and train each other about it. That's mostly their topic when chatting. Black Pepper * Black Pepper and Ezirem do well on battlefield especially when tricking the opponents. They rarely talk but he greets her every time they pass at each other. Sorcerer * Sorcerer and Ezirem are the most likely to chat about things. Ezirem is like the messenger to him. He respects Sorcerer as their leader and treat him like a friend. They train each other well. Fauna * Fauna is the closest friend of Ezirem and probably his love interest. The two always talk even on the littlest things that they notice from everything. She calls him Ezi and he calls her Fawn and Princess. Fauna is the person who listens to him and understands him better than anyone else. She knows his last and they always talk, they're much like bestfriends. Ezirem knows he feels something for her and the feeling is mutual. Trivia * Ezirem's first name was from RhjiandhelDhjenebra13's cousin, only the spelling was changed. * His parents are named Mr. Zachary Remire and Mrs. Ezra Lynda Remire. * Ezirem is 17 years of age. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Super power Category:RhjiandhelDhjenebra13 Characters Category:The Projectile Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Super-strength Category:Super-Speed Category:Revenge Category:Metahuman Category:Ancient Evil Category:Master Hand to hand Combat Category:Teen Category:Weapon Category:Skill Category:Master Weapons Specialist Category:Super Human Endurence Category:Magic